TWINS: Twins at the Door Tuesday
by retirw
Summary: Story 5 in the Twins at the Door Series. Things aren't always the way they seem. Nightmares, issues and a day with Blair.
1. Chapter 1

The folks from the Sentinel and the Mag 7 don't belong to me. Beau and Dev on the other hand have claimed me. My deepest thanks to Pookwana, KT the Opinionated, and The Sound of the Flute without whom this story would be much less understandable.

Tuesday

The Loft

3:16am

_I guess the old reflexes are still good, _the sentinel noted. Jim stood crouched, weapon in hand, before sleep entirely cleared his mind. Beau's terrified screams filled the air. A quick scan revealed nothing out of place in the loft. _Just a nightmare, poor little guy. _Returning his weapon to the top of his closet, he rushed down the stairs.

"Hey," Blair acknowledged Ellison's presence.

Jim frowned as Blair knelt in front of the French doors to his bedroom. Beau's screams had quieted to terror filled whimpers. "Blair?"

"Dev won't let me in," Blair explained calmly. "I don't think he's awake."

"You're bigger than he is," Jim reminded with a huff.

"He's got two knives and I'm pretty sure he knows how to use them." Blair's voice had dropped into the soothing 'guide' tone. "Where'd he get knives? Who'd teach a little kid to use them anyway?"

"I'd say he came with them. Junior's been in some bad places, so he'd have taught the boys how and **when**," Jim answered sadly.

"They're just babies," Blair growled.

"So was Vin, and he doesn't want his boys to be helpless the way he was," Jim answered with a slight edge to his voice. Ellison moved behind his guide where he could see into the room. "Dev's eyes are wrong," Jim muttered.

"I know. It's just the way the lights catching them, making them glow like that, right?" Blair asked for reassurance.

"His pupils are slit like a cat's," Jim corrected in disbelief. "What do we do? If Beau keeps screaming this way, somebody is going to call the cops on us."

"You're the Alpha, maybe he'll respond to you," Blair said thoughtfully.

"Dev, you need to calm down. Let's take care of Beau, alright?" Jim moved closer to the door, only to freeze at the warning growl from within.

"He's not hearing me," Jim told Blair very calmly.

"Get the door, Blair. It's Carrie from across the hall," Ellison ordered, never taking his eyes off Dev.

Blair opened the door at the hesitant knock.

"What's wrong?" Carrie whispered. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Beau is having a doozy of a nightmare. Any ideas would be appreciated. They're awake but still in the nightmare." Blair winced as Beau screamed once more.

"My sister would put her's in the shower when they wouldn't wake up," Carrie suggested.

"No good, we can't get in the room. Dev's . . . guarding them," Sandberg hesitated.

Jim looked over his shoulder and studied Carrie intently. "Red, it's RED."

"What's red?" Blair blinked.

"Carrie's hair. It's almost the color of Shannon's. Do you happen to sing?" Jim demanded.

"Best lullaby crooner west of the Mississippi," Carrie answered calmly.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief and drug Carrie into the apartment. "We need an expert, please?"

"I'm no expert, but I'll try. He's so scared," Carrie's voice broke.

"Blair, do you still have the medicine bag?" Jim asked softly.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Blair huffed, yanking the bag over his head.

"This is going to sound nuts, but I want you to empty this onto your lap after you sing for a little bit," Blair told Carrie.

"Hey, I live across the hall from you two. I know you're both nuts, in the nicest way possible." Carrie Andrews smiled warmly.

"Any idea what might have triggered this?" Carrie asked softly.

"The only thing I can think of was daycare. Beau and Dev had some trouble with one of the caregivers. They seemed fine though," Blair answered.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You never know what will set a kid off." Carrie patted Sandberg's shoulder as she headed for the children.

"Not too close," Jim warned, catching Carrie's hand and stopping her.

"I see your problem. Protective isn't he?" The woman's voice stayed calm despite her widening eyes. "Any requests?"

"Shannon, their mother, was Welsh so I'm not sure what kind of lullabies she'd have sung," Jim muttered.

Carrie's sweet voice filled the air singing 'Hush-a-bye'. Beau's screams eased into frightened whimpers, and then soft hiccupping sobs as the music soothed him. Opening the medicine bag, she poured the contents onto her lap. Dev's tense posture eased and the knives lowered. For almost half an hour Carrie sang to the twins in the darkened room.

"Momma?" Beau appeared behind his twin.

Jim sighed in relief as Dev's eyes returned to normal.

The knives clattered to the floor. Dev's small frame shook violently as he cried silently. Beau crept out from behind his brother and rushed into the welcoming arms.

"Oh Baby," Carrie rocked the crying child and rubbed his back.

Slowly Dev approached, lifting a shaking hand, he stroked Carrie's hair and tears dripped to the floor unheeded. Carrie reached out intending to pull Dev into her arms only for the child to back away. Returning to the darkened room, he carried out Beau's stuffed wolf and his quilt.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Why don't you come sit down with me?" Carrie coaxed.

Dev's nostrils flared and he jerked back, shaking his head. Jim followed the little sentinel as he searched the entire loft. Giving Carrie and his brother a wide berth, he slipped past the woman to reach the balcony door, struggling desperately he tried to open it.

"Easy Dev, let me help," Jim soothed. Opening the door, he followed the boy into the night.

Carrie snuggled Beau close and rocked the now silent child.

Beau pulled away reluctantly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem kiddo. I'm Carrie and I live just across the hall," Carrie introduced herself.

"Elevator." Beau nodded. "Dev?"

"Jim's with him out on the balcony," Blair calmed.

"Let's find something so you can blow your nose. Do you need a drink of water?" Carrie asked gently.

"Uh huh," Beau fidgeted.

"I'll be right back." Blair hopped up and headed for the kitchen.

"Beau honey, do you need help to change your jammies," Carrie whispered.

Beau looked guilty and flushed brightly. "I had an acthident," he admitted tearfully.

"If I had a nightmare like that, so would I." Carrie hugged the little boy. "I'll take care of things while you go change."

Beau looked into the darkened room fearfully.

"Why don't you tell me where your pajamas are, and I'll get them for you while you get a quick bath?" Carrie asked calmly.

"Blue backpack," Beau muttered before hopping up and hurrying to the bathroom.

"Carrie?" Blair walked over to look in the now well lit room. A pile of bedding lay on the floor.

"Oh man, how humiliating for the little guy," Blair sighed.

"Let me take him the clean clothes while you remake the bed and dispose of the evidence," Carrie ordered.

7777777

"Dev?" Jim knelt and gently grasped the boy's hand when he began hitting the balustrade.

Dev trembled and rocked for several minutes before turning into Ellison's arms, laying his head on Jim's shoulder.

Sitting down, Jim lifted the boy onto his lap and simply held him. No tears, no sobs, yet misery radiated off the small form. Slowly, the stiff body curled closer to him.

"Are you with me here little man?" Jim coaxed.

Dev nodded.

"Talk to me mini-Tanner," Jim ordered.

"Momma?," Dev signed.

"No Dev, that's Carrie from across the hall," Jim answered sadly, tucking the little boy closer.

"Momma where?" Dev pulled away and signed, looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry Dev, she can't come back," Jim whispered hoarsely.

"Smelled Momma," Dev signed angrily.

"We used the medicine bag," Jim sighed.

Dev seemed to shrink at the words. Wrapping his arms around himself, he rocked violently for several minutes. One last shudder and he stood up and headed inside.

"Dev?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Beau needs," Dev signed before opening the door.

Jim watched as the boy straightened while he walked towards the bathroom and slipped inside.

"You got him settled, big guy?" Blair held out a cup of hot tea.

"No, I need to talk to Vin. Dev was hunting for Shannon. He hasn't accepted she's gone," Jim said shakily.

"Nothing we can do about it tonight." Blair patted Jim's shoulder. "Help me make sure I got everything back in the medicine bag, alright? I don't want anything left out to upset him."

"Carrie left?" Jim cocked his head.

"Yeah, she didn't want to embarrass Beau. She was kinda hoping he'd think this was all part of his dream," Blair answered as he leaned against Jim's back to anchor him while Ellison scanned the loft for any reminders of Shannon.

"Dream?" Jim frowned.

"Beau wet the bed," Blair explained softly.

"So? He was terrified," Jim growled protectively.

"Jim, it's a big deal when you're four," Blair huffed.

"Are their quilts alright?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, so are the stuffed animals." Blair yawned widely.

"We can camp out in here or they can sleep with me again," Jim muttered.

7777777

The Loft

6:31 am

Jim carefully slipped out to the bedding and tucked the entwined twins back in. Groaning, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Blair whispered, handing the other man a cup of coffee.

"Will you be alright?" Ellison studied Blair.

"Not the first time I've pulled an all-nighter, big guy," Sandberg reminded.

"No telling what they'll be like when they wake up," Jim huffed.

"We'll manage," Blair soothed.

"I'll be in court, so you won't be able to reach me by cell phone," Ellison scowled.

"I've got Simon, Joel and Carrie on speed dial," Sandberg reassured his sentinel.

"They seemed fine, happy, comfortable even," Jim muttered, studying the two small forms sleeping on the rug in front of the couch.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Dev acts steady as a rock and Beau . . . Hell," Blair huffed.

"Smoke and mirrors. Beau let us see what we wanted too," Jim growled.

"Get your shower. I'll fix you something to eat," Blair ordered. "We need to tell Vin about this. Depending, he might need to change the psychologist."

"Why?" Jim demanded.

"You heard Beau the other night, they don't 'tell' the psychologist anything," Blair snorted.

Jim's jaw flexed and he headed for the bathroom.

7777777

"Jim, they've only been asleep three hours," Blair protested as Jim started to wake the twins.

"I'm not leaving without them knowing about it," Jim growled.

"Yeah, Man your right. The last thing they need is another person 'disappearing' on them," Blair groaned.

Ellison gently shook the small boys. Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at the sentinel.

"Unca Jim?" Beau sat up abruptly. Shaking fingers stroked Ellison's tie.

"I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. I'm going to be in court most of the day. As soon as I can, I'll come home." Jim stroked the soft curls.

"Oh," Beau wrapped his arms around himself. Dev scooted closer to his twin.

"Blair is off today because of his knee, so he'll be here with you," Jim reminded.

"'Kay," Beau nodded cheerfully.

Ellison frowned at the boys' calm acceptance.

Dev shook his head and signed behind Beau's back.

Jim nodded faintly. _So Beau doesn't remember the nightmare._

"We'll thtay wit' Unca Bear," Beau agreed.

"Dev?" Jim held out a welcoming arm.

Dev cuddled close and signed slowly. "Momma's dead and won't come back. I just wanted her."

"Yeah I can understand that, son," Jim stroked the disheveled curls.

"Will Tad come taday?" Beau asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I do know he'll be here just as soon as he can," Blair promised.

"Thouldn't you have yer leg propped up?" Beau scowled at the other guide.

"Busted," Jim laughed and stood up. "I'll call during court recesses."

"Leave your handcuffs," Dev signed.

"What?" Jim demanded.

"How else am I going to watch two guides?" Dev signed sharply.

"Simon's on the speed dial." Jim looked concerned.

7777777

The Loft

11:00 am

"Look guys, my knee feels much better. I'm going stir crazy just laying here. It's not swelling or anything. I'll take it easy, but I'm out of fresh ginger and I need some tea. I wanted to fix stir fry for supper and . . . " Blair's voice trailed off as he faced the scowling twins.

"Yer thuppothe ta thtay off'n tha knee," Beau huffed, tapping his toe impatiently.

"We could rent some movies and you guys could run off a little energy," Blair pleaded.

"Yah cain't uthe tha car'th clutthh with yer knee," Beau responded.

"We can use the bus or even a cab," Sandberg coaxed.

"Yah ain't got no cruttheth." Beau smiled triumphantly.

"In the closet in Jim's room. And Jim didn't say I have to use them," Blair grinned.

"Ah Thhit," Beau snapped.

"Don't curse, it won't help," Sandburg corrected.

Blair blinked at the open cell phone Dev pushed into his hands.

"What?" _I'm safe, Jim's in court._

"What's going on? Who's hurt?" Simon Banks worried voice was easily heard.

_Oh Man! He called Simon. _"Hey Simon, nobody is hurt. Dev is just having a slight disagreement with me and called for back up," Blair huffed.

"What are you getting into Sandberg?" Simon demanded.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm getting into . . . " Blair pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled as the laughter rang through the speaker. "There's no need to be rude," Blair huffed into the phone after a minute.

"I'm a busy man Sandberg, what are you trying to talk the boys into?" Banks asked in a calmer tone.

"Taking a cab down to Chinatown so I can get some spices and noodles for supper tonight. I'm fixing stir-fry. Are you coming?" Blair asked sweetly.

"Sandberg, quit trying to con me. Stir-fry?" The growl from Banks stomach could be heard over the phone.

"Lo Mein noodles too," Blair coaxed.

"Jim's gonna kill me. Alright, you take a cab. No more than three hours. You will rest during that time," Simon huffed.

"No he won't. Cab it is. That ought to be plenty of time. I'll treat the twins to lunch and prop up my leg." Blair's happy smile brightened the room.

"Dev, call me if anything seems wrong," Simon ordered before Blair ended the call abruptly.

"Beau, get me the phone book please. I need to call a cab," Blair ordered.

7777777

"Keyth?" Beau demanded.

"Check," Blair answered.

"Wallet?" Beau asked.

"Check," Sandberg patted his pocket.

"Grothery litht?" The little guide questioned.

"Grocery list, check." Blair sheepishly picked the list up off the counter.

"Phone?" Beau tapped his foot.

"Check." Sandberg felt along his belt.

"Ith it tharged?" Beau demanded.

"Full charge," Sandberg crowed.

"Blair, where'th yer thhoeth?" Beau looked pointedly down at Blair's bare toes.

"Ah man, the cab will be here just any time." Sandberg started looking for the wayward shoes only to have Dev drop them by his feet. "Thanks Dev."


	2. Chapter 2

7777777

China Town

Cascade, Washington

Dev shifted as he attempted to keep both guides in his sight.

"You two stay close. I don't want to lose you in the crowd," Blair ordered in a worried tone. _I didn't think this out. It was hard enough for Jim and me to keep up with them at the zoo, and there were two of us. _

"Where are we going?" Beau asked.

"Lotus Moon, it's this really neat little shop where I buy tea." Blair smiled to himself as he watched the little guide unobtrusively coach his sentinel in turning down his hearing. "This way." Sandberg turned left.

Dev reached out and grabbed Blair's sleeve. Shaking his head, he pointed right.

"I've been coming here for years, guys, I know where the tea shop is," Blair laughed.

Beau moved back to Dev's side.

"Come on guys," Blair protested.

Dev gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. The little sentinel tapped his nose and pointed right.

7777777

Beau approached an older man adjusting an awning over tables of fresh produce. "Exthuthe me thir, do you happen ta know where tha Lotuth Moon ith located?" Beau reached out and caught the end of the dangling rope and Dev quickly secured it to the cleat on the wall.

"Lotus Moon? Down that way." The man pointed right. "Thank you, I shouldn't have tried to do that on my own." He smiled warmly. "May I offer you and your sons some fresh pears?" He addressed Blair.

"Pears would be great for desert, wouldn't they?" Blair looked over at the boys for their input. Quick nods greeted the suggestion. "Pears it is."

"You undercharged me. I owe you another dollar," Blair said politely.

"I did not undercharge." The shop keeper bowed and turned to serve another customer.

"But," Blair spluttered.

"Three of 'em wath a gift Unca Bear. Be grathious," Beau said as he took the package away from Blair and put it in his brother's backpack.

"Alright, are you sure?" Sandberg asked softly.

"Yeth," Beau smiled and bowed to the shop keeper. A smile and a deep bow came in return.

7777777

Leaving the shop, Sandberg turned left once more only to be turned around and headed in the correct direction by the amused twins.

The boys watched as Blair interacted with the crowd and shop keepers bringing smiles to almost everyone's face. He haggled over a bracelet, leaving the vender with an amused smile and considerably less money than the man had intended. Sandberg bounced from one shop to another despite his knee. Many of the shopkeepers greeted Blair by name and unobtrusively directed him in the direction of the Lotus Moon. The small purchases kept making their way into one of the boy's backpacks, keeping their hands free.

The tinkle of the bell over the door announced the trio's entry to the small dim shop.

"Spices don't usually like a lot of sunshine," Blair explained.

"How may I assist you?" A sullen looking man finally approached.

"I need some teas . . . " Blair's voice faded as he turned to follow the clerk picking out an assortment of teas, leaving the twins to admire the carved candles.

"Wow!" Blair's interest was snagged by a silk banner. A black panther shimmered on its surface. Hurriedly, he limped over to exam the banner closer.

A soft growl filled the air. The clerk's head jerked up. The angry children scowled at him from the other side of the counter.

"Please remove that foul concoction and replace it with the fresh teas which my charge has purchased," one of the boys ordered softly in a furious tone.

The clerk's mouth dropped open in shock at the clear Cantonese coming from the child.

"What seems to be the problem?" A tiny, frail, ancient looking woman entered from the back of the shop, pushing aside the bead curtain.

"Pardon Grandmother, an error has been made. The incorrect teas were packaged for my charge," Beau said respectfully and both twins bowed.

Bright dark eyes crinkled at the corners in response to the oh so formal manners. _Manners in this day and age? How refreshing. Who do you belong to? I have not seen you before. _Looking around, she smiled, noting Blair examining the banner. _The teacher, I thought that banner would please you. _A faint frown drew her eyebrows as she studied the shop, seeing no one else. _So, these two are with the Seeker, an interesting puzzle indeed. _

"Madam Li is not your grandmother," the affronted clerk hissed.

"It was used as a title of respect towards an elder. Something you should consider emulating," Madam Li snapped. _I do not care if you are my brother's wife's nephew's son. You are rude and lazy, not a good worker, and I will send you home. _

"Incorrect?" She held her hand out for the package. Peering into the bag, she sniffed. A torrent of angry words was directed towards the hapless clerk.

Studiously, the twins tried to ignore the raised voices.

"Beau? What's going on?" Blair demanded, hurrying over.

"Ignore it. It ain't polite ta notithe." Beau hurriedly moved Blair to the other side of the shop.

"Forgive the loudness, young sir. Please allow me to package the order." Madam Li spoke in soft Cantonese, looking across the counter at the patiently waiting Dev.

Dev nodded and smiled, moving closer to the counter. The old woman's dark eyes widened in awe as she stared at a spot just to Dev's left.

"I am most honored by your presence. How may I serve?" Madam Li asked formally and bowed deeply.

Beau hurried to his twin's side when the old woman came out from behind the counter. Gentle fingers tilted up the matching chins. Madam Li studied the young faces.

"Madam Li, I'm sorry the boys caused a disturbance." Blair joined them, laying a protective hand on each of the twins.

"They are most welcome. Come, we will have tea." Speaking English, the woman turned and headed for the back of the shop. Coming to a stop, she scowled down. "You stop melting my candles," she ordered before leading the way to the back door.

Sandberg choked as Dev's dragon appeared for a flash then disappeared once more. _Now what? _

"Come on Unca Bear. Grandmother hath cookieth." Beau tugged on Sandberg's hand.

"Beau, not everyone has cookies," Blair reminded.

"Grandma's do," Beau answered seriously. Dev nodded in agreement.

"Almond, just out of the oven. It is a grandmother's duty to spoil children," Madam Li smiled warmly.

7777777

_I think I've been adopted. Madam Li said to come back and visit anytime. Her little garden was amazingly peaceful. Who'd have thought she had such an impish sense of humor? _Sandberg mused to himself as they continued their shopping. _I'll be going back to talk. She didn't turn a hair when the spirit animals showed up. _Looking down at his package of teas, he had to smile at the partially melted candle that had somehow made its way into the bag. _I guess she couldn't sell it with the teeth marks and paw prints. I didn't know Dragons teethed. I better get a couple of chew toys before Jim makes dragon kabobs. _

7777777

Beau and Dev stopped and watched an assortment of puppets that were being displayed in the window. The shop owner and a clerk put on an impromptu puppet show for the excited little boys.

"Let's go see what else the shop has." Sandberg held open the shop door and waved the boys in. Twenty minutes later, they exited the shop carrying several bags.

Blair shook his head in amusement. _I think that shop keeper was glad to see us leave. Somehow Beau talked him down in price on everything. Vin's raising good kids. They don't ask for things the way most little kids do. I guess they don't need too. I might need to talk to Vin about a suitable allowance for four year olds. I thought Mr. Kim was going to stroke out when Beau whipped out a hundred dollar bill. _

7777777

The trio ate Lasagna at Luigi Chan's for lunch. "Looks like we all need naps," Blair yawned. Beau scowled but didn't say anything and Dev simply nodded in agreement, trying to stifle his own yawn.

"Yah over did it, didn't yah?" Beau huffed when Sandberg tried to suppress a groan when he attempted to stand up, putting pressure on his damaged knee.

"I guess so. I wouldn't have missed today for anything though. I've had a lot of fun," Blair responded.

All eyes dropped to Blair's waist when a ring was heard.

"Hi Jim, how's court?" Blair smiled weakly as he answered the phone.

". . . "

"Uh no, we aren't at the loft," Blair winced.

". . . "

"No, I did not drive, I called a cab." Sandberg rolled his eyes.

". . . "

"I wanted to fix stir-fry for supper. Chinatown. I needed some fresh ginger and noodles, and I was almost out of ginseng," Blair explained.

". . . "

"Yes, Simon knows where we are. Dev made sure of it," Sandberg huffed.

" . . . "

"We have another twenty minutes before Simon sends in the troops," Blair sighed.

" . . . "

"My knee. Stop with the blessed protector thing. I don't need it right now," Blair snorted.

" . . . "

"Give the phone to Beau? Why? You want an honest opinion." Blair scowled but handed the phone to the young guide.

"Hi Unca Jim," Beau grinned up at the pouting Blair.

" . . . "

"He'th limpin' perty good right now. Tha knee thtiffened up while we had lunthh," Beau answered.

" . . . "

"We wath done thhopping. I'the gettin' ready ta call a cab," Beau responded.

". . . "

"Yer out of court and will pick uth up? Ain't enough room in yer truck," Beau protested.

". . . "

"Yah took Blair'th car thith mornin'. Why?" Beau asked.

". . . "

"Tho's he wouldn't try ta drive wit' hith knee. Yer truck wath thtill there," Beau pointed out.

". . . "

"No cartheatth in tha truck," Beau chuckled, looking up at the speechless Sandberg. "Unca Jim jutht look fer uth. Iffen I can find what I'm lookin' fer, I'll have Unca Bear feelin' better in a jiffy. Didn't notithe earlier but he'th favorin' hith back a might too."

". . . "

"We'th fine. We'll take care of Unca Bear." Beau turned the phone off, shaking his head he grumbled. "Guardianth!"

7777777

Beau walked alongside Blair as Dev led the way.

"Guys, where are we going?" Blair asked once he got through grumbling about GI Joe mother hens.

"Down thith way, I thaw the thign earlier." Beau smiled up at the other guide.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair asked.

"Unca Jothiah utheth one of thethe fellath," Beau answered.

7777777

"OH Wow! I think I'm in love," Blair breathed, coming to a sudden stop on the sidewalk.

Dev and Beau walked back and looked up at the frozen man.

"Dev, yah know what thet him off?" Beau asked curiously.

Dev huffed and signed quickly.

"OH! Twitterpated huh. So where is she?" Beau looked around, trying to see the female that had attracted Blair's attention.

Dev pointed into the shop they were standing in front of. A stunning woman was working behind the counter. Shaking their heads, the twins followed Blair into the store.

"Dev, that'th Unca Ez'th friend Li Pong, tha treathury agent, ain't it?" Beau asked in a faint whisper.

Dev nodded.

"We need ta git Blair out a here. I reckin thhe'th undercover," Beau muttered worriedly.

Dev nodded in agreement. "Don't blow her cover," he signed.

"Nope, we don' wanna do that. Thhe could get hurt," Beau agreed.

The twins caught up to Blair.

"Thhe'th pretty," Beau remarked.

"Stand back and let the maestro work boys," Blair straightened his clothes and sauntered over to the counter.

Using his best lines, Sandberg began to flirt. The young woman smiled faintly and waited. When she failed to respond to his admiration, Blair switched to fractured Cantonese. She smiled and nodded, answering softly. The twins walked up to the counter and stood on tip-toe to see over it.

"Hi," Beau gave a friendly smile.

Li Pong's eyes flashed worriedly for a moment then she relaxed as the twins acted as if they had never met her.

"Unca Bear, don't fergit tha ginger. It'th what yah come for after all," Beau reminded.

"Thanks Beau." Blair returned to his conversation with the woman.

Soon, Blair was accepting change for his purchase. _That seems awful expensive, but hey I got a date out of it, so it's worth it. _A bag of ginger was offered, then the woman went into the back and returned with a duck that she sat on the counter.

"Whoa! What's with the duck?" Blair asked.

"Yah athked fer frethh duck, Unca Bear. Frethh ath poththible," Beau answered. "I don' think they come much frethher," Beau said as the duck waddled closer to him.

"I didn't ask for a duck. I asked for a date," Blair protested.

"Nope, yah athked fer a duck," Beau grinned.

"A duck?" Blair asked faintly.

"Yep," Beau answered and Dev nodded.

"How do you know?" Sandberg demanded.

Beau spoke to the woman and they were soon laughing and exchanging rapid fire comments in Cantonese.

"You understand Chinese?" Blair spluttered in disbelief.

Dev nodded and scooted a wooden box over to the counter so he could stand on it and examine the duck.

"OH Man! Jim's gonna kill me. What am I gonna do with her? I can't eat something I've met," Blair groaned.

"He," Dev signed.

"What?" Blair asked distractedly.

"He, see curls," Dev signed and petted the duck's back.

"Alright, if you say so, it's a boy duck. I still can't eat it," Blair sighed, looking eye to eye with the friendly quacker.

"Where kin we buy a cage?" Beau asked in English.

"Twenty dollars for cage," Li Pong answered immediately.

"You speak English," Blair huffed.

"And you do not speak Cantonese," Li Pong smiled mischievously. Getting under the counter, she set a small cage on the counter.

"But, I don't want a duck," Blair protested.

"No date, take what you can get. Your sons like the duck," Li smiled wickedly.

Dev skillfully herded the duck into the carrier and closed the door.

Blair shook his head, grinned and offered a twenty.

"Thank you for your business. I would have gone out with you if I were not already involved." Li Pong smiled warmly as she took the twenty.

"Now make certain your **suave** uncle gets his duck very soon," Li Pong told the twins as she lifted the cage off the counter. _They didn't blow my cover. I hope they understand to get the duck to Ezra._

"It hath been a pleathure to meet thuthh a lovely lotuth bloththom thuthh ath yourthelf." Beau bowed low and kissed Li's hand.

Dev smiled and gave a two fingered salute as he hefted the cage.

7777777

"So, where's this place?" Sandberg asked.

"Right here," Beau indicated a doorway. Blair began to back up. "It'll help. Unca Jothiah goeth onthe a week." Beau blocked Sandberg's escape.

"Good for him," Blair shook his head.

Dev's phone rang and he handed it to Blair.

"Sandberg, why aren't you at home yet?" Simon demanded.

"Jim's picking us up," Blair answered.

"That should be alright then. Call me when you get home," Banks ordered.

"Simon, I'm a big boy I don't need a babysitter," Blair huffed.

"That's what the twins were for. Did you forget you invited me over for stir fry?" Simon asked.

"Oh, oh yeah, sure I'll call when we get back," Blair answered sheepishly before turning off the phone and handing it back to Dev.

7777777

_Sound and smell. _Jim decided as he entered the market place. _Found him_. Ellison picked up on his guide's heart beat and turned right and heading into the crowd.

When Blair's husky moan registered, Jim stopped so abruptly a woman carrying packages bounced off his back and fell to the sidewalk. Blushing, Ellison apologized and helped pick up the bags and boxes. _I'm going to find him and then I'm going to kill him. What is he thinking? He has the twins with him. _Jim scowled as he hurried down the sidewalk listening into his guide.

"Oh, that feels so good, Jasmine," Blair almost whimpered. "You're an angel of mercy. You could bring a dead man back to life."

A sultry woman's voice responded. "You're so stiff. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Jim marched towards his wayward guide, trying to keep track of his heartbeat and avoid hearing anymore of the conversation. Blair's heart rate increased and unconsciously, Jim kicked up his hearing. Panting breaths, deep moans, and the slap of skin on skin. _I don't care how Naomi raised him, you don't pull this kind of thing when you have children with you. _

"Better now?" Jasmine asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah," Blair's sated moan responded.

"You, Blair Sandberg, are as limp as a noodle," Jasmine teased.

"No man could hold out when you've got a hold of him," Blair's relaxed voice trailed off.

"Just rest now, I'll be back in a minute," Jasmine coaxed.

Having gotten distracted, Jim had to backtrack to find Blair's location. Ellison grabbed the door knob and turned it. Charging in, he halted in complete bewilderment.

"Hi Unca Jim," Beau looked up with a smile from where he was playing with a duck. A card house stood in the middle of the room. Dev nodded and smiled from where he stood on a coffee table adding another floor. A matronly oriental woman handed Beau the deck of cards before turning to Ellison.

"Hello, you must be Uncle Jim. I am Jasmine Chang. Blair's session is almost over. The boys thought you might appreciate a massage and treatment as well." The woman offered her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Jim Ellison. Massage? Treatment?" Jim spluttered.

"Acupuncture, Unca Jim," Beau explained.

"This I have to see," Ellison smirked.

Jasmine opened a door and went into check on Blair while Jim slipped in behind her.

Blair lay on a mat on the floor in only his boxers. Tiny needles protruded from various locations on his body.

"Mth. Jathmine walked all over Unca Blair," Beau said as he peeked around the big sentinel. "He'th real relaxed now."

"I'd say," Ellison chuckled. "Blair does not do needles. He had to be unconscious to have let you make a pin cushion out of him."

"So, are yah gonna let Mth. Jathmine walk on you?" Beau demanded.

Ellison studied his relaxed guide and smiled faintly. "No, but I might be back one day soon. One of us has to be able to sit up long enough to drive."

7777777

The Loft

Simon was waiting when they got back to the loft. Once he found out what caused the delay, he kept teasing Blair about being a human pin cushion. "Jim had to sit on him so they could give him a flu shot," Simon laughed loudly. "He's scared of just one little needle. How'd you get him to stay still?"

"He was relaxed. Very relaxed," Jim chuckled.

"Unca Jothiah thaid it helped him quit thmokin'. Yah figure it'd help Unca Thimon?" Beau asked.

"Leave my cigars out of this," Simon growled. "You promised me dinner, Sandberg."

"I'm running a little late," Blair muttered sheepishly. "I took a nap."

"I'll say you're running late." Banks looked over at the caged duck.

"Peking ithn't dinner. Unca Bear'th Cantonethe ithn't very good. That'th hith date," Beau giggled.

"His date?" Simon chuckled.

"You named the duck Peking?" Jim groaned. "What are we going to do with a duck?"

"We'th gonna thhip it home to George," Beau answered calmly.

"George?" Simon asked faintly.

"George is the twins' duck. She lay's eggs," Blair answered.

"Lay's eggs?" Simon blinked.

"We didn't know thhe wath a girl," Beau explained.

"Oh, are you sure this one is a boy?" Simon frowned.

"It's a boy. He's got curls," Jim laughed.

7777777

Dev tugged on Jim's hand leading him over to the duck's cage.

"Dev?" Jim asked.

Dev pointed and rubbed a spot on the ducks breast.

"Looks lumpy," Jim knelt down and ran his finger over the spot. "He's got a knot there. Probably all that corn he's been eating."

Dev shook his head.

"Li Pong thaid to give tha duck ta Unca Ez real thoon. Dev, ith there thomethin' in there?" Beau demanded.

Dev nodded and bit his lip.

"Tanners, talk to me," Jim ordered as he studied the serious faces.

"Tha lady in the thhop where we got tha duck ith a friend of Unca Ez'th. Thhe workth undercover for the Treathury department. I think maybe thhe ith in trouble," Beau admitted.

Five sets of eyes studied the duck.

_The kids have named it. _Jim winced.

Blair looked up at Ellison piteously. "He's a real nice duck."

"Let me call Dan Wolfe," Simon snorted.

"But he's a coroner," Blair protested sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

7777777

Dan said he'd try to work something out," Simon reported as he drove them to the station in his car.

"Thank you Simon," Blair breathed a sigh of relief from the backseat, Peking's cage cradled protectively in his arms.

"No promises Blair but we'll try to save the duck," Jim comforted.

7777777

Cascade PD Central Precinct

"Once they arrived at the station, they all headed down to the morgue.

"Thanks Dan," Jim smiled.

"No problem Jim. Thomas, this is Simon Banks, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandberg, and a matching set of small friends that I assume are the escape artists Beau and Dev. I told you about them. Everyone my brother Thomas," Dan Wolfe waved to the speaker. I called Tom for some help on this, he's a veterinarian."

"I owe you dinner then," Jim promised.

"Just get Blair to make up a batch of his Ostrich chili for me when Tom comes to town," Dan laughed.

Dan peeled Blair's hands off the cage and moved it over to a table. "This is our patient I assume," Dan looked in at the beady eyed duck glaring out at him. "What's the problem?"

"We think the duck is being used to pass a message," Simon explained.

"So you're saying the duck is a carrier pigeon?" Dan chuckled.

"Peking," Blair said.

"Huh?" Dan looked up in puzzlement.

"Peking, it's his name." Blair smiled ruefully

"Oh, Peking . . . the duck." Dan looked at the uncomfortable Ellison. "Peking is not dinner but a pet?"

"Iffen he wath dinner I'd a jutht wrung hith neck but Unca Bear cain't eat thomething he'th met," Beau explained.

"Alright then let's see if we can fix Blair's duck," Dan smiled warmly.

"You work on dead people," Beau looked confused.

"Yes, I try to find out how and why they died, but I **am** a real doctor," Dan explained.

"And yer brother Thomath ith a critter doctor." Beau nodded in satisfaction.

"I think I'm going to have that put on my sign," Thomas warm voice filled the room. "It has more pazzaz then animal doctor."

"Dev thhow Doc Wolfe where that thing ith," Beau said moving back.

Dev opened the cage and urged Peking out. He touched the bulge on Peking's breast and looked up at the Coroner.

"Hmm," Dan ran gentle fingers over the spot. Peking tilted his head down as if trying to see what had everyone so curious. "Thomas, there is definitely something hard in his crop. It's approximately the size of my little finger."

"Whatever it is, that's big enough to cause a blockage," Thomas got down to business.

"You're going to kill him?" Blair asked shakily.

"I think he'th talkin' thurgery, Unca Bear," Dev soothed.

7777777

Peking lay on a scrubbed table while Dan worked following the verbal directions of his brother while Beau handed him implements.

"Here's the culprit. It's a metal capsule of some kind." Dan dropped the capsule into a pan, then began to close his patient.

"Peking is doing fine. He'll wake up in just a little while." Jim knelt down by the distressed Devin.

Dev's sad eyes lingered on the doors to the coolers. "Dead people." Dev signed.

"I shouldn't have brought you two in here," Jim groaned, wrapping the little boy in his powerful arms. "How did you know? That there are bodies in here."

"Momma." Dev signed shakily.

"You saw your momma in a place like this?" Jim hissed in horror.

"Uncle showed me she was dead," Dev signed in agitation.

Ellison growled and cuddled the boy closer. "One of your uncle's took both of you to the morgue." Jim whispered hoarsely.

"No Daddy Blue's brother," Dev signed quickly.

"Ashburn," Jim hissed, his low opinion of Ashburn Dumont slipping even lower.

"Beau was still asleep," Dev signed and snuggled closer.

"Beau was asleep when Ashburn brought you to the place like this?" Jim asked softly.

Dev nodded.

Ellison looked over to where the other twin watched curiously while Dan sutured Peking.

"Dev do you remember the accident?" Jim asked gently.

Dev nodded shakily and began to sign.

"It took a long time before they found you?" Jim asked, making sure he understood Dev's signs.

Dev nodded looking up he moved his hands shakily.

"Your mother's head was laying in your lap?" Jim translated faintly. _That's enough to screw you up big time. _

Tears ran down Dev's face as he signed more.

"You screamed for a long time?" Jim asked.

"Beau was asleep. He didn't see," Dev 'said'.

"You haven't told anyone? Not even your Tad?" Jim questioned shakily.

Dev shook his head no before laying it on Ellison's shoulder. The small body shook with silent sobs.

Blair's troubled eyes met Jim's over the boy's head.

Jim mouthed 'later' as he rubbed Dev's trembling back.

7777777

The Loft

Peking was carefully positioned head tucked under his wing, lying on one of Jim's old sweatshirts in a caged off area by the balcony doors, sleeping off the anesthesia.

"He's going to be fine Blair. Eat your dinner," Simon ordered.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Blair asked.

"He's fine, Chief. Let him sleep it off," Jim responded.

"What about the capthule?" Beau asked quietly.

"We're trying to figure out what to do with it now," Simon answered after considerable thought. "I guess we'll call Treasury in the morning."

"Li Pong thaid ta give it ta Unca Ez," Beau said determinedly.

Dev nodded in agreement.

"It probably has something to do with the case she's working boys," Simon began.

"Thhe'd have a contact or a dead drop ta uthe fer paththing on information. Givin' it ta uth indicateth that fer thome reathon it ain't thafe ta uthe them," Beau huffed impatiently.

Jim, Blair and Simon exchanged startled looks.

"He's got a point," Blair said thoughtfully.

"A real good point. She could be compromised or for some reason the pick-up is unavailable," Jim muttered remembering several of his own cases.

"Or there'th a leak in her department," Beau said.

"Now don't get worked up over . . . ," Simon soothed.

"Won't be tha firtht time it'th happened," Beau scowled. "It'th why Unca Chrith will only let Unca Ez work for another unit if one of the uncleth ith there for back up."

"So we have to decide if it's safer to wait and give this to Ezra or work on it ourselves?" Simon huffed.

"Have you reported this?" Jim looked over at Simon.

"Not yet," Simon sighed. "Alright, I'll wait 'til Monday before I act on this. Hopefully I can hand this off to Larabee before then."

"Thank you, Unca Thimon," Beau said. "I think it'th important thith getth ta Unca Ez."

7777777

"They went to sleep easier than I'd have thought," Blair sighed as he sank down on to the couch.

"They're worn out," Jim fidgeted with his beer bottle.

"You figure Beau will have a nightmare?" Blair asked.

"No telling," Jim groaned. "We better try to sleep while we can."

"Hey, Peking's moving around." Blair hopped up and hurried over to the wobbly quacker. "You think I should get him some water?"

"I don't think he's coordinated enough to drink it," Jim grinned, watching Blair support the tilting duck. "I have a feeling if you turn off the lights he'll lay down and go back to sleep."

"Here, get back on your nest. That's a good boy, now lay down." Blair urged. "Here let me straighten you out. You'll get a stiff neck laying on your back like that."

"Kids and their pets," Ellison huffed.

"I never had a pet," Blair muttered.

_Oh no! Not the puppy eyes. _Peking will be much happier with room to run around. Dev and Beau will take good care of him. Besides he'll have a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think you can litter train a duck." Blair stepped over the boxes being used to pen the duck.

Jim sighed, watching as Blair looked back at the drunken duck. _What kind of pet is quiet, doesn't smell and can handle our weird hours? Fish and snakes aren't very cuddly. Wouldn't be fair to a dog, locked up in the loft all day. Cat? It would get on the counters. There's the dreaded litter box but maybe Blair could figure something out. Ferret? They stink. No birds., rabbits chew, hamsters run on those little wheels all night. I'm not having a rat in my house. Maybe I'll check out those Sugar Glider things that we saw at the zoo. They were cute. _"Good Night, Blair," Jim called as he headed up the stairs after checking on the twins in Blair's room one last time.

"Night, Jim." Blair settled in his nest on the couch as the lights went out.

7777777

3:35 am

Blair and Jim sat in the living room, each of them holding a sleeping boy.

"Poor little guys," Blair carefully settled Beau onto the nest they had created on the rug. "You figure it was being in the morgue tonight. I never even thought about it until I saw you with Dev. I guess he could have seen one on TV or something."

"Dev's been in one before but he's not talking about it," Jim sighed. He rubbed the little sentinel's back as a soft sob came from the sleeping child.

"I missed most of Dev's 'talk' down in the morgue. What did he say?" Blair questioned.

"Beau was unconscious. Dev was 'alone' in the car for a long time." Jim whispered.

He remembers the wreck?" Sandberg asked softly.

"He screamed for a long time," Jim said flatly.

"I can't help if you don't talk to me Jim," Blair reminded. _Those damn protective shields. He's hiding behind the blank face. Dev said something that's making Jim hurt bad. _

"Dev said his mom's head was in his lap."

"And?" Blair questioned, trying to understand.

"Blair, where's the safest place to put a carseat?" Jim asked calmly.

"In the back . . . seat. You're saying she was . . . That her head was . . . OH GOD!" Sandberg gagged.

"Yes," Jim said emotionlessly.

Blair leapt up and rushed to the bathroom where he vomited violently.

Jim sat silently on the couch comforting Dev in the only way he knew how. _He's a sentinel. He can never forget. It's going to be there all his life, in glorious Technicolor, complete with smell and touch. How in hell can we fix that? _Ellison sighed. _If I take out the defendant and his lawyer, Milton . . . Vin and his team will be free to come and get them. It's damn tempting. _

A very pale Blair returned and sat down. "Does Vin know?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to tell him about this," Jim sighed.

"I need to get on line. I seem to remember a lecturer that came to Rainer. He dealt with PTSD in children." Blair frowned.

Jim smiled faintly. _That's my Guppy, already trying to figure out how to help._

Blair's eyes widened and he gulped loudly as a solid thump was heard. Jim stared silently at the shoe laying on the rug.

"Blair isn't that one of the dress shoes that goes with your PD uniform?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah, it is," Blair leaned foreword for a closer look and nodded.

"Why is a dragon chewing on your shoe?" Jim demanded quietly.

"Because he's teething?" Blair muttered.

"Why did you give the dragon your left dress shoe?" Jim looked over.

"The wolf pup has the right one," Blair smiled sweetly.

"Okay, just keep them away from my sneakers, alright?" Jim shifted around until he could rest his head on the back of the couch. Still holding Dev against his chest he closed his eyes.

"Hey . . . asleep, just like that he fell asleep. Well it gives me a chance to try and find that lecturer. . . Maybe later, man this is a comfortable couch," Blair mumbled snuggling into the cushions and slipping into a healing slumber.


End file.
